


Il diario degli errori

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Introspection, Love, One Shot, Sentimental, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: È che non sai come andrà a finire, quando conosci una persona.Stai lì, la guardi, la saluti, le parli, la ascolti parlare, e tutto inizia, come se il destino avesse preparato il vostro incontro, e tutti trattengono il respiro, come se non avessero fatto altro che attendere questo specifico momento per tutta la loro vita.Ma non sai come andrà a finire.





	Il diario degli errori

_A Michele Bravi,  
che con la sua musica mi fa stare bene._

  
  
  
 

È che non sai come andrà a finire, quando conosci una persona.  
Stai lì, la guardi, la saluti, le parli, la ascolti parlare, e tutto inizia, come se il destino avesse preparato il vostro incontro, e tutti trattengono il respiro, come se non avessero fatto altro che attendere questo specifico momento per tutta la loro vita.  
Ma non sai come andrà a finire.  
Non riesci a scorgere nei suoi occhi chi è e chi non è, cosa pretende dalla vita e cosa invece si lascia scivolare addosso; non sai se preferisce i libri o i film, i gatti o i cani, il mare o la montagna, magari ama entrambi, magari odia entrambi; non sai se sia disposta a lasciarsi andare o se preferisca andarci coi piedi di piombo, nella vita e nell’amore.  
Non lo sai, proprio non puoi immaginarlo. Puoi crearti tanti, tantissimi castelli in aria, puoi scriverci sopra libri, poesie, testi di canzoni, ma comunque non lo saprai mai. Fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, una costante sorpresa.  
 

_Non c’è niente che si insegni prima_  
_che non l’hai provata._

  
Eppure decidi di buttarti, con la paura di cadere e farti male, con la paura che il tuo paracadute non si aprirà in tempo o non si aprirà proprio, con la paura che sanguinerai troppo e quel sangue rosso d’una tonalità tutta sua non lo riavrai mai più indietro, così come il tempo passato a conoscersi, così come il tempo passato a sperare e a sognare.  
 

_Ho sempre fatto tutto_  
_in un modo solo mio  
e non ho mai detto resta  
se potevo dire addio._

  
Ma ti butti.  
E come va, va.  
Nonostante le tue paura, nonostante le tue incertezze, nonostante i tuoi dubbi.  
Ti butti.  
E come va, va.  
Che tanto questa vita puoi sempre riprenderla tra le mani e ricominciarla da capo.  
Magari già il giorno dopo, o forse dopo una settimana, o un mese. Ma prima o poi la ricomincerai.  
E incontrerai qualcun altro.  
E ti spaventerai di nuovo di ogni cosa, di ogni sensazione, di ogni emozione.  
Ma ti butterai di nuovo.  
E soffrirai ancora.  
Che la vita è una montagna russa, coi suoi alti e i suoi bassi, e stare in alto fa paura perché più in alto sei, più in basso cadi. E più male ti fai.  
Ma ti butti.  
E come va, va.  
 

_Almeno tu rimani fuori_  
_dal mio diario degli errori._

  
Che qualcuno alla fine con te rimarrà, che qualcuno alla fine lo troverai, che qualcuno alla fine ti amerà.  
Che là fuori qualcuno ti sta aspettando, che qui dentro qualcuno lo stai aspettando. E quel qualcuno resterà fuori dal tuo diario degli errori, e tu resterai fuori dal suo diario degli errori.  
Cercalo o aspettalo, scegli tu.  
Basta che poi ti butti. Basta che poi vi buttiate, insieme.  
E come va, va.  
  
  
  


Canzone: _Il diario degli errori_ \- _Michele Bravi._


End file.
